i_love_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
I LOVE Taylor Swift!
Who is it about? Taylor Swift,the awesome country gal who stole our hearts with her slow,country music songs. I not only like her as a singer but I like her as a person!!! Okay let's cut this!!! You see me and Summer have taken up a new HOBBY..so we listen to Tay's songs and we find out who the songs are about!! Not very interesting..but its really fun! You guys have GOT to give it a try! You can also do it with different artists!!! Information of Taylor Swift *Nicknames: Tay, T-Swift, Swifty, T-Swizzle, T-Sweezy *Birthplace: Reading, Pennsylvania *Hometown: Wyomissing, Pennsylvania *Location: Nashville, Tennessee *Date of Birth : December 13, 1989 *Star Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Profession: Country-pop music singer, songwriter & actress *Favorite Color: White and Purple *Favorite Food: Cheesecake *Favorite Holiday: Christmas *Favorite Song: Can't Tell Me Nothing by Tim McGraw *Favorite Memory: Living on a farm Birth Name: Taylor Alison SwiftWhat Fearless Means to Taylor: Taylor says, "To me, fearless isn't not having fear. It's not that you're not afraid of anything. I think that being fearless is having a lot of fears, but you jump anyway." Strangest Item She Owns: A giant birdcage. From an interview with CMT: "I heard you have a birdcage? 'Yeah, but it's giant. It's like people-sized. You can put a table in there, and I'm going to. I'm so excited.'" *. *Taylor's blood type is O positive (+) *Taylor defines beauty as "sincerity". *Taylor began performing at age 10. *Taylor is extremely organized and tidy. *Taylor records her songs in her phone. *Taylor considers 13 as her lucky number. *Taylor's favorite music video to shoot is Mine'. *Taylor admits that she really have a bad eyesight. *Taylor likes to read up on weird medical problems. *Taylor says "Better Than Revenge" is fun to perform. *Taylor always write songs about people she knows. *Taylor's favorite outfit is a sundress and cowboy boots. *Taylor's grandmother was a professional opera singer. *Taylor won the ACM Album of the Year award in 2009. *Taylor won a national poetry contest while in 4th grade. *Taylor plays a 12-string guitar, and has since she was 12. *Taylor is the tallest out of most of peers, at a height of 5’11. *Taylor says she wants to have 10 kids. Like an army of kids. *Taylor was reportedly dated the "Twilight" star Taylor Lautner. *Taylor only thinks about the person when she's writing a song. *Taylor uses curling iron to give her hair its signature, spiral style. *'Lucky You' was the first song that Taylor wrote when she was 11. *Taylor is more comfortable in dresses than blue-jeans and T-shirts. *Taylor wrote or co-wrote all of the songs on her self-titled debut CD. *Taylor admits that she sings her own songs when she's the shower. *Taylor's parents are Scott, a stockbroker and Andrea, a homemaker. *Taylor is known for not changing the names of boys she sings about. *Taylor says, "Bitter"; the phase of a break-up can last a "really long time". *Abigail, a friend of Taylor's gets name-checked in her hit song, "Fifteen". *Taylor thinks Keri Russell and Ellen DeGeneres are the coolest celebrities ever. *Taylor is obsessed with high heels, but rarely wears them out of fear she'll fall. *Taylor sang the national anthem at a Philadelphia 76ers NBA game at age 11. *Taylor says sports aren't her thing, but she describes herself as very competitive. *"Our Song" was her first number one song. She was 18 years old and 9 days old. *Although Taylor Swift claims she is not the best dancer, she is a fearless performer. *Taylor Swift sold out not one, but four Speak Now Tour shows at the Staples Center. *Taylor uses chocolate milkshake as a dipping sauce for fries, instead of tomato sauce. **. **Taylor confesses that she would get a headache at night, if she didn't have coffee in the morning. **Taylor's biggest musical influences are Shania Twain and her grandmother, a former opera singer. **Taylor's family moved to Nashville when she was 14 so that she could pursue a country music career. **Taylor's criteria for the perfect guy are: great hair, immature sense of humor, and quiet confident, like her. **Taylor became, at 14, the youngest staff songwriter ever hired by Sony Tree publishing house in Nashville. **Taylor thinks of herself a songwriter before anything else, and has never written anything she doesn't mean. **Taylor sang the National Anthem in 2006 - singing her biggest audience yet in the Pittsburgh Steelers stadium. **Taylor Swift grew up on a Christmas-tree farm in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania then moved to Nashville, Tennessee. **Taylor's stage during her Speak Now Tour featured three beautiful iron staircases leading up to a raised walkway. **Taylor became the youngest recipient ever of the Entertainer of the Year Award at the 2009 Country Music Awards. **Taylor and her band dressed up as KISS when they pranked Keith Urban onstage during their last stop on his 2009 tour. **Taylor's song "The Outside" was one of the first songs she wrote when she was 12 and she felt like a complete outcast a school. **Taylor has many friends including: Emma Stone, Selena, Gomez, Kellie Picklier, Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, and Emma Watson. **Taylor loves surprises, hardwood floors, black and white pictures and, of course, kids. She also likes quilts because she gets cold all the time. **Taylor Swift's character Audrey isn't in the original book, she was created just for the movie, 'The Lorax' and it was name after Dr. Seuss's wife, Audrey. **While defending Taylor's honor in the Kanye West controversy, Trace Adkins country artist said, "Fortunately for Kanye West, I am not Taylor Swift's father. **In 2009 Taylor Swift made country music history by selling more digital downloads than any other country artist, ever. She sold over 20 million hits worldwide. **Taylor Swift is a straight-A student and she spent her school time doodling lyrics in the margins of her notebooks, dreaming of bigger and better things. **Taylor's MySpace page features a video in which she picks up a Joe Jonas doll and says, "See, this one even comes with a phone. So he can break up with other dolls." Ouch! **Taylor became obsessed with the hit television series Grey's Anatomy. She became convinced she would name her first daughter Izzie, and when Denny died, she cried for days! **Taylor confesses that she likes to wear cowboy boots on awards shows bacause she has a fear of falling in front of large groups of people.Taylor was 11 when she first visited Nashville. **When she was 13, Taylor was signed to a major label but she decided to walk away because she wanted to find some place that would really put a lot of time and care into her album. **When Taylor was 13, she had a hobby of making popsicle houses, castles and mansions and she would glue gun them together. She had some tiny little felt bears that lived on the popsicle houses. **Taylor's favorite TV shows are the crime-dramas “Law and Order: SVU” and “CSI”. She considers herself an expert on the shows, and would want to be a forensic detective if she didn’t have a music career. **Taylor got a tiny scar above her left knee when she was making a popsicle house, it had a slide, a swing set and everything. Then suddenly the glue gun fell right on her leg. She was like, 'WOAH, that's gonna be a scar'. **During the filming of live shows, Taylor has a habit of placing her microphone down and not remembering where she left it! "Then when we're about to go live, there is a lot of scrambling and running and finding the mic in random places," she ***Taylor's favorite fashion designers are Marchesa, Badgley Mischka, and Oscar de la Renta. ***Taylor did not want to write about being on the road & being in hotels for her CD, Fearless. ***Taylor shot the "pyro" scenes for her "Picture To Burn" video on the Nashville's Sommet Center.